


El Rey Cuervo

by CarneDeManicomio



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Multi, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarneDeManicomio/pseuds/CarneDeManicomio
Summary: "Ven, mira mis ojos tras la máscara que los ocultan. ¿Puedes creer que soy más que lo que esconde la corona?"





	El Rey Cuervo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años escribí esta historia, debo decir que es de lo poco que verdaderamente he disfrutado. Quienes frecuenten "Amor Yaoi", probablemente la hayan leído por allá.  
> Espero disfruten.

Capítulo I  
Pasaron más de dos horas desde que el pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches se encontraba sentado al pie de la puerta, horrorizado de escuchar los gemidos que se habían proferido a través de ella hacía ya buen rato. Su piel blanca ahora se había tornado casi traslúcida por el espanto aún después de que los lamentos cesaron.  
-Anda cariño, pasa.- le atrajo la nana de la mano haciéndolo entrar a la habitación de sus padres, donde la reina, aún aturdida por los dolores del reciente parto le sonreía ampliamente con la pequeña criatura que sostenía en brazos.  
El pequeño de negros cabellos subió a la gran litera y se acercó a su madre para depositar un tierno beso en su perlada frente, sonrió contento y descubrió la cobija que cubría el rostro del pequeño bebé de piel rojiza y cuerpecito hinchado, parecía una jugosa mora.  
Crujió levemente la puerta de madera al abrirse y todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia ella, reverenciando al momento a su rey, que se aproximaba con paso veloz hacía la enorme cama.  
-Es una niña.- murmuró débilmente la mujer entregándosela para que la contemplara mejor.  
-Lo sabía.- comentó el rey mirando a su esposa.- Sebastian y yo hemos mandado hacer un regalo especial para ella. Mi dulce Victoria- dirigió ahora la vista hacía la pequeña.- mi princesa, sé bienvenida al mundo.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuatro días llevaba sin salir del taller. Debía esforzarse exagerando siempre hasta el más mínimo detalle para hacer de cada pieza fabricada una mejor que la anterior. Los elogios nunca eran suficientes para seguir enalteciendo el buen apellido de los Phantomhive, quienes comenzaban a ganar popularidad entre la gente del alto y bajo mundo posicionándolos a ellos en un punto medio de las dos mencionadas categorías. Mucho les había costado llegar a ser tan reconocidos que no descansarían ahora que la suerte les favorecía al grado de ofrecerles la oportunidad de un futuro dichoso.   
El piso de duela produjo un sonido hueco al caer un pequeño bote de metal que contenía una gran cantidad de pinceles de diferentes tamaños y formas, haciendo seguido el sonido escandaloso al chocar entre ellos dentro del contenedor.  
-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el juguetero pillando a la pequeña escondida tras un estante del taller cuando se levantó de su silla tendiéndole una mano, mostrando a su hija con orgullo la muñeca de porcelana hecha a mano recién terminada.  
-Es hermosa.- clamó sonriente la chiquilla acercándose a tomarla con cuidado entre ambas manos. Sus ojos relucían al contemplar el fino rostro níveo recién pulido y acabado de pintar, el cabello dorado fabricado a partir de mechones naturales de los más hermosos y cuidados cabellos de aristócratas recién dejados en la peluquería, la vestimenta verde confeccionada por su mamá: vestido, sombrero, medias y chal, todo hecho con las más finas telas importadas de la India.  
El juguetero contemplo aquel cuadro con desdén y tristeza, a pesar de que él fuera el mejor fabricante del reino de los juguetes más excéntricos, finos y lujosos sus hijos no tenían los privilegios de poseer uno propio, pues el simple material para fabricar uno le costaba al menos la comida de tres días.  
-La cena está lista.- irrumpió en el cuarto el pequeño Ciel, el único hijo varón de la casa y futuro heredero de la juguetería Funtom.  
Vincent agradeció en aquel momento la intromisión de su hijo, quitó con dulzura la muñeca de las manos de su linda Alice y la cargó con cuidado entre sus brazos para dirigirse al modesto comedor donde Rachel, su amada, dulce y hermosa esposa ponía los cubiertos en la mesa con gran cuidado y delicadeza, yendo y viniendo varias veces de la cocina al comedor con unos suculentos y exquisitos platillos, que aunque no fueran demasiados miembros en la familia, era el día del cumpleaños de su querida hija y aprovechando la buena racha que había dejado la venta de juguetes en el presente mes hicieron un banquete como para quince personas. La familia esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus parientes a quienes no veían desde hacía ya buen tiempo. Aprovecharon todos la ocasión de reunirse con la fecha tan especial.

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces y antes de que cualquiera pudiera levantarse a abrir entró una figura delgada y graciosa vestida totalmente de rojo: Angelina Durless, la joven y elegante dama viuda conocida en la alta sociedad como Madam Red; corrió directamente a abrazar a la pequeña Alice.  
-Querida ¡Mira nada más lo hermosa que te ves! Cada vez te siento más lejos de casa, cariño. Ya pronto serás una señorita.- gimoteaba con una gran sonrisa haciendo ademán de secar pequeñas lagrimillas traviesas que escapaban de sus ojos, apretando las mejillas coloradas de la niña con dulzura.  
-Pero tengo cuatro años tía. Y aun no tengo planes de casarme.- alegaba quitando sus manos de su pequeño rostro, abrazándola por la cintura poniéndose de puntillas.  
-¡Tía Ann!- Gritó al otro extremo de la mesa el lindo Ciel bajando de su asiento, corriendo a abrazarla también.  
-¡Ciel! Que alto y que guapo estás, cariño.- rodeó con un brazo la cinturita de la menor y extendió el otro para estrechar a su sobrino.  
-Qué alegría que hayas venido a acompañarnos, Angelina.- saludó galante y cortésmente Vincent tomando una de sus delgadas manos y depositando en ella un delicado beso a manera de saludo. De inmediato se disparó el colorete de sus mejillas obligándola a mirar hacía otra parte.  
-No podía faltar a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi niña.- contestó con la mirada baja, aún sentía la insoportable sensación de aquella chiquilla enamorada al tenerlo tan cerca. Pero era mejor guardar la distancia, después de todo, era el marido de su hermana.   
Fatigada después del día tan pesado que había tenido, salió Rachel de la cocina al escuchar la dulce voz de su hermana pequeña.  
Angelina al verla sonriente irguió su postura y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos, como un niño que busca consuelo con su madre después de caer tras haber corrido. Escondió el rostro entre su cuello y sollozó pausadamente, a los pocos segundos las amargas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos y desbordaron entre sus tupidas pestañas corriendo por sus mejillas.  
-Sé que ha sido duro, querida.- susurró la rubia apretándola fuertemente.  
-No tienes idea.  
-Ánimo, a ninguno de ellos le gustaría verte recordarles de esta manera, gracias al cielo tú sigues con vida.  
Angelina no había cumplido los veintitrés años cuando había perdido a su esposo en el accidente que había privado también de la vida al pequeño de seis meses que llevaba en su vientre; dejándola imposibilitada de por vida para concebir. La vida la había golpeado bastante fuerte.  
Secó sus lágrimas y poniendo su mejor cara se decidió a no margarles la fiesta a los presentes. Aún faltaba esperar a Frances, la hermana de Vincent.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa en torno a una plática amena y entretenida, que interrumpieron a los pocos minutos en cuanto una elegante dama rubia cruzó la puerta con dos pequeños niños detrás de ella que sostenían una gran caja entre sus pequeñas manos.  
-Qué descortesía hermano, comenzando sin el resto de los invitados.- retó la dama con una sonrisa traviesa estrechando suavemente al hombre de cabellos semi grisáceos.  
-De ninguna manera querida, nadie ha probado bocado aún. Te estábamos esperando.  
-A las ocho en punto me citaste y aquí me tienes; ni un minuto tarde.- puntualizó la amante del orden.  
La pequeña rubia de ojitos esmeralda corrió hacia la silla en que se encontraba Alice aventando bruscamente sobre su regazo la caja rosa con listones azules.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Alice!- gritó estrechando a la más pequeña.- ¡Yo escogí el color del vestido! ¡¡Ábrelo!! – la animó ansiosa por ver su cara de sorpresa.  
-¡Elizabeth! No deberías anunciar el contenido de los obsequios.- espetó su madre.- Toma asiento.  
-Lo siento.- se disculpó la niña sin borrar su sonrisa y se dirigió a la silla vacía al lado del oji-azul.- ¡Ciel! Que gusto verte.- canturreó enredando con firmeza los brazos en torno al cuello del chico.  
-Liz… Lizzy… ¡Me estás asfixiando!...  
Deshizo el agarre en cuanto unas delgadas manos rodearon sus pequeños hombros en actitud posesiva aprisionando entre ellas el cuerpo de la niña.- Hola Ciel.- murmuró secamente.  
-También me da gusto verte Edward.- contestó el menor sonriendo pícaramente, le encantaba fastidiar a su primo que cuidaba cada movimiento de su hermana con recelo.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La cena transcurrió lenta y entretenida. Los adultos bebían vino, conversaban y saboreaban cada uno de los deliciosos platillos mientras que los menores corrían juguetones por la sala, yendo de un lado a otro buscando y comiendo dulces con gula.

-He oído que hay una gran celebración en el palacio, hace un par de días nació una niña.- interrumpió Frances.  
-Lo sabemos. Mi más reciente trabajo fue un encargo del mismo rey.- contestó Vincent orgulloso.  
-¡Felicitaciones! Después de todo era de esperarse, igual que toda la realeza será una niña bastante mimada.- sonrió burlona.- bien, en cuanto tenga edad suficiente será bueno casarla con algún noble vecino, traería beneficios el establecer relaciones cercanas con algún país vecino.- en ese momento todos los mayores escucharon atentos. La plática sin duda se tornaba interesante.  
-Sin duda, es cierto. Es una buena estrategia para extender el imperio. Pero tiene sus riesgos.- observó Rachel divagando pensativa.- Todo esto implicaría extremo cuidado a futuros atentados en contra de la realeza inglesa.  
Frances sonrió satisfactoriamente, la charla iba por muy buen camino.- a propósito, ¿has pensado en el compromiso de tus hijos?- comentó dirigiéndose a Vincent.  
-No le veo el caso. Después de todo, ellos elegirán a la persona adecuada.- sonrió con dulzura acariciando la mano de Rachel sobre la mesa; Angelina desvió la mirada incómoda.  
-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Después de todo tú te casaste enamorado, yo no lo hice de esa manera.- dio un sorbo al té y prosiguió aprovechando la ausencia de su marido.- Yo conocí a mi esposo hasta unos días antes de mi boda, no digo que haya sido algo malo, al contrario; nuestra familia entró con ello entre la sociedad de clase alta. ¡Debo decir que incluso me debes una! De no ser así tu matrimonio también habría sido arreglado, pero escogiste tú a la persona que querías. Yo quiero a mi esposo, a pesar de todo no tuve mala suerte, congeniamos más que bien.  
Angelina le dedicó una mirada cargada de repentino odio a la elegante dama, cada palabra pronunciada fue como más de una verdad lanzada sin compasión en su cara. No dejaba de sentirse miserable cada vez que recordaba que su amado estaba al lado de su hermana por elección propia. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa ante la mirada interrogante de los demás presentes.  
-Debo irme. Con permiso.- no esperó que alguien contestara y salió directo a la puerta. Rachel la siguió al momento, notó en su rostro la angustia que tanto odiaba.  
Ya solos en la mesa, Frances habló en voz baja mirando de reojo que las hermanas no regresaran.  
-Escucha.- dijo atrayendo la atención de Viencent.- Mi esposo y Edward en un futuro, como caballeros ingleses, serán encomendados para cuidar de la joven realeza; lo cual significa que nuestra posición será más alta a la actual. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacer que tu familia forme también parte del alto mundo, quién sabe si en alguna ocasión se requieran otro tipo de servicios, siendo así el negocio podría quedar en manos de Ciel en tanto se comprometa con Elizabeth.  
-¿Ciel, dices?- cuestionó incrédulo echando una rápida mirada a su hijo.  
-Sí. Es mucha la diferencia de edad entre Alice y Edward, además, hace poco se comprometió con Anastasia Redmon.  
-¿La sobrina del Vizconde Druitt?   
-La misma.- apuntó con voz orgullosa.- Y también el hijo de Lord Randall, intentó acercarse a pretender a Elizabeth. Fue entonces que pensé que no debía ir tan lejos, sino más bien buscar a alguien de buena familia; ¡Y qué mejor para ello que mi sobrino! Después de todo, el matrimonio es como una alianza.- terminó su discurso recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla.  
-Es una propuesta atractiva.- admitió el hombre dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente a su pequeño sucesor.- Una oportunidad única.


End file.
